Entre amigos
by Eli-mont
Summary: ¿crees en el destino? pues aunque no quieras creerlo, la vida te tratara de convencer un millón de veces, por suerte, no tienes que enfrentarla sola/o para eso es mejor estar, entre amigos... basada en la serie F.R.I.E.N.D.S. de Warner Bros.
1. De regreso a Hillwood

**Disclaimer: ¡Oye Arnold! es propiedad de Nickelodeon al igual que todos sus personajes, Warner Bros. y sus respectivos autores son dueños de los hechos y situaciones de F.R.I.E.N.D.S. en las que se basa esta historia **

**Aclaración: no hago esto con fines de lucro, así que, por tal motivo, la historia no me pertenece, ni los personajes dando todo crédito a sus respectivos dueños**

**Nota: esta historia puede contener palabras altisonantes y contenido del tipo sexual, se recomienda discreción, por su comprensión, gracias... **

* * *

><p>1. De regreso a Hillwood<p>

Aquel taxi Amarillo que la joven rubia había tomado en el aeropuerto ahora se dirigía a toda velocidad por el Puente que conectaba la gran ciudad con el antiguo barrio de Hillwood, la carretera estaba libre y el taxi paso por las viejas y desoladas calles, leyendo con detenimiento el papel que le habían proporcionado con la dirección, su joven pasajera se encontraba nerviosa no sabía que le esperaría allí, mientras miraba por la ventana el paisaje se mordía las uñas denotando su inseguridad y fue cuando al dar vuelta en una de las calles el taxi por fin se detuvo frente aquella gran casona…

-bien, aquí es- le comento el joven taxista entregándole el papel que esta le había dado

-gracias- comento la joven mientras buscaba el nombre de su conductor en el tarjetón –Stinky- expreso sorprendida

-si- dijo el muchacho y se giró para verla -¿Helga?- le pregunto

La rubia sin pensarlo dos veces se bajó del taxi y lo más rápido que pudo saco sus maletas y corrió hasta la puerta de la casa tocando insistente el timbre

-Hola- le saludo una joven de cabello castaño que abrió la puerta

-Hola, soy la joven con la que has estado hablando… desde Londres- le comento –soy Helga Pataki- se presento

-soy Eliza Shortman- le tendió la mano

-mucho gusto- expreso la rubia estrechando la mano que la castaña amablemente le había tendido

-pasa- le invito haciendo el ademan de que entrara

Helga miro impresionada el lugar aunque no era para nada interesante pero debía admitir que se le hacía bastante familiar

-qué bueno que llegaste… justo termine tu habitación- expreso Eliza animosa

-genial- expreso Helga tratando de sonar emocionada aunque más bien su comentario sonó sarcástico

-te mostrare la casa- le animo a seguirla

Ambas chicas caminaron hasta lo que parecía ser una sala, había solo un sillón largo, la televisión, unos cuantos libreros, un viejo y polvoriento piano, lo que parecía ser un sofá reclinable y siguieron de largo hasta lo que era la cocina, una mesa en el centro, la cocineta a todo lo ancho y largo de la habitación, el refrigerador parecía muy antiguo, al igual que la estufa y la alacena

-como veras… la sala, la cocina y comedor son comunitarios- le explico la chica

Después de la indicación, salieron al corredor donde la castaña le mostro a Helga el teléfono que de igual forma seria comunitario, subieron las escaleras que aunque eran algo viejas y rechinaban en cada paso, la rubia pudo apreciar que eso era autenticidad en la casa, llegaron al segundo piso donde había solo 6 puertas, después de pasar las primeras tres, la castaña se detuvo y abrió la puerta frente a ella

-este será tu habitación, son seis y el gabán pero ahora solo funcionan… tres- expreso avergonzada la joven –y el gabán, donde duerme mi hermano- explico

Helga entro en lo que sería de ahora en adelante su nueva habitación y miro a los alrededores, era muy grande con dos habitaciones separadas, una estancia, unos cuantos muebles de jardín, entro a una de las habitaciones donde vio la cama reclinable

-no te confíes, estos muros no son muy resistentes- le comento la castaña mostrándole el eco que hacia el hueco de la pared

-está bien, no hay problema- le comento Helga sentándose en la cama y admirando el resto de la habitación

Era amplia, no tenía ventanas, el techo parecía corrió por las goteras y solo había un pequeño guardarropa que estaba de la derecho de la cama y un pequeño buro del otro lado

-esto estará bien- expreso Helga dando un pequeño brinco en la cama

-ha… no hagas eso… la cama es- expreso la joven pero era demasiado tarde pues la cama ya se había reclinado a la pared

-supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto- se pudo escuchar el eco de la voz de Helga en toda la habitación

La castaña jalo la cama y esta volvió a recostarse sobre el piso con un Helga puesto en cunclillas sobre esta

-qué bueno que estaba aquí- comento Eliza divertida para amenizar el bochornoso momento

-si… firmemos el contrato antes de que me arrepienta- expreso Helga algo nerviosa y bajando cuidadosamente de la cama

Ambas bajaron a la sala de estar donde firmaron los documentos y cerraron el trato

-bien, bienvenida a la casa de huéspedes- expreso la castaña

Helga no puedo evitar notar los ojos esmeraldas que poseía la joven eran iguales a los de cierto joven de su infancia

-bien, te presentare a los demás huéspedes- le comento animándola a seguirla a la cocina

Helga la siguió y se encontraron allí a un joven de cabello negro que estaba devorando prácticamente un frasco de mermelada

-Alan, ella será la nueva inquilina- le comento Eliza al joven que casi se atraganta

El joven le sonrió a Helga y se levantó para tenderle la mano, a lo que la rubia tomo con cierta duda pues el chico tenía toda la cara llena de mermelada

-soy Alan Star- se presentó el joven

-¿Cómo Iron-man?- pregunto Helga divertida

-no, Star…- le corrigió –además, es el rico y yo… pues vivo aquí-

-un gusto- expreso la rubia –ammm… tienes la cara llena de… mermelada- le indico

El joven se limpió un poco la barbilla

-¿así?- pregunto pero aún tenía el resto de la cara llena del gelatinoso alimento

-si- respondió Helga al ver que el chico no tenía ni idea

-bien, espero, llegue pronto mi hermano para presentártelo- comento Eliza ofreciéndole un vaso de limonada

-gracias- lo acepto Helga y bebió un poco –pero… tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas a paquetería- explico

-claro- expreso Eliza -¿quieres que te lleve?-

-no te preocupes, conozco esta ciudad vivi aquí cuando era pequeña- explico la rubia

-ok… entonces, con cuidado- alcanzo a oír Helga cuando ya había salido de la casa

Sin duda era muy extraño, no recordaba mucho de allí pero se moría por salir y recorrer las viejas calles de su antiguo vecindario y más que nada esperaba toparse con aquel joven rubia pensaba que había sido de su vida pero realmente se fue hace mucho tiempo que ya ni recordaba donde estaba esa gran casona en la que él vivía y que ella solía visitar a diario, incluso, no recordaba ni siquiera donde ella vivía cuando era pequeña

por suerte, la paquetería a donde Helga había enviado sus cosas no estaba muy lejos de su nuevo hogar, según había investigado, así que llego frente al local y entro confiada

-Hola, soy Helga Pataki y vengo a recoger mis paquetes- explico mientras buscaba en su bolsa el recibo –aquí esta- expreso victoriosa cuando lo encontró y se lo entrego al joven que le atendía

Para su sorpresa el joven era nada más y nada menos que…

-Sid- expreso sorprendida la rubia pues sin duda esa gran nariz no podría olvidarse

-Helga- expreso el joven de igual modo -¿Cuándo volviste?- pregunto mientras miraba la nota y buscaba entre las cajas detrás de el

-Hoy- comento Helga mientras golpeaba con sus temblorosos dedos el gran escritorio

-aquí están- comento el joven y levanto las dos pesadas cajas -¿Qué traes eh… libros?-

-si- respondió la rubia seria

-hace tanto que no se de ti… desde la primaria- comento el joven -¿Por qué te fuiste así porque si?

-si… mi padre… llevo su negocio a Londres y no volvimos- expreso desalentada

-pues… bienvenida- expreso tratando de animarla

-gracias- expreso –bueno, nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose pues había terminado de acomodar las cajas en un carrito que pidió prestado para llevarlas

Helga camino de nuevo hacia vieja casona, subió lentamente las escaleras porque las cajas realmente pesaban y se miró ahí frente a la puerta y sin llave…

-¿Por qué no le pedí las llaves a Eliza?- expreso frustrada cuando la puerta se abrió mágicamente o no tan mágica pues cierta pelirroja le observaba con extrañeza

-¿Helga?- expreso la joven sorprendida

-Lila- susurro Helga al notar esa mirada de borrego a medio morir inolvidable de la pelirroja

La joven sin pensarlo dos veces le abrazo, sorprendiendo a la rubia que le miro divertida

-has vuelto- expresaba dichosa Lila

-si- expreso Helga –y tú tienes el mismo tono de voz- dijo cuándo la pelirroja la había dejado de abrazar

-espera… ¿vivirás aquí?- pregunto confundida como si fuera de vida o muerte la respuesta, lo que asusto un poco a la rubia

-si- susurro apenas audible para observar la reacción de su vieja compañera de infancia

-Arnold… Arnold, ¿lo sabe?- expresaba la pelirroja

-Arnold- expreso Helga nerviosa me –hace mucho que no se dé el…- trataba de disimular su curiosidad –pero… ¿Qué sabes de él?- indago

-esta es su casa- le explico la pelirroja

Helga soltó el carrito que bajo las escaleras y se encamino a toda velocidad a un packard verde que estacionaba enfrente justo en ese momento

-lo siento- expreso Helga avergonzada cuando vio el automóvil

-no te preocupes- salió el joven, dueño del auto y miro a la joven frente a el –Helga- expreso emocionado –has vuelto- grito y corrió a abrazar a la rubia como si no hubiese un mañana

Helga estaba que no cabía de la emoción y del nerviosismo por volver a ver a su viejo amor de infancia allí frente a ella y ahora abrazándole, ni en sus más descabellados sueños en los que lo había soñado se había sentido igual a lo que ella sentía en esos momentos

-Shortman- expreso Helga rompiendo por completo el hermoso momento que se había creado entre ella y el rubio

-¿sí?- pregunto el joven confundido

-te apellidabas Shortman- se entrecorto su voz y volvió a abrazar al muchacho que le correspondió el abrazo

Después de ayudar a recoger sus libros que quedaron regados por toda la acera, entraron a la casa y caminaron a la cocina donde Eliza se encontraba preparando la cena

-Hola, veo que ya conocieron a la nueva inquilina- expreso emocionada al ver que Lila y Arnold ayudaban a la rubia con sus cosas

-de hecho, hermanita… desde hace 15 años que no la vemos- expreso Arnold rodeando los delicados hombros de la rubia con su fuerte brazo

-bien, porque no nos cuentan mientras cenamos- les animo colocando los platos en la mesa

Helga trato a toda costa de sentarse junto a Arnold pero la mesa era realmente pequeña, pero no se había dado cuenta que Alan, el joven pelinegro de ojos azules le estaba observando atentamente

-¿Cuándo volviste?- pregunto Lila –que tonta… obvio que hoy- se respondió a si misma –pero… cuéntanos…¿Por qué te fuiste?¿a dónde?- insistió

-pues… mi padre quería ampliar su negocio y lo llevo a Londres, así que, antes de que entrara a la escuela, nos mudamos- trato de disimular su nerviosismo pero la cuchara no quería cooperar y se le caía una y otra vez, golpeando contra el plato de sopa

La cena paso normal, no sin una que otra anécdota divertida de su infancia y de historias que les contaba Helga sobre su vida en Londres

-aún recuerdo cuando dijiste que amabas a Arnold- comento Lila divertida provocando que todos se quedaran callados ante tal declaración, incluso la misma Helga

-si… me gustaba… poco- expreso más que avergonzada por tener a Arnold a escasos centímetros de ella

-pero si me pediste, más bien, rogaste que te dejara ser Julieta en la obra de cuarto grado- comento la pelirroja como si fuera lo más normal del mundo sacar sus trapitos al sol

-lo sé, creo que… realmente me gusta Shakespeare- expreso Helga tratando de recomponer las situación

-pues sí, ahora eres… editora- Alan le salvo la vida a la rubia por su comentario tan atinado

-sí, de hecho, fue por eso que volví- comento –mi editorial me mando aquí para charlar con algunos escritores- explico

-genial- expreso Lila que miraba con cierto recelo a Alan

La cena termino, Arnold había ido a dejar a Lila a su casa, no era de extrañarse pues según Eliza llevaban casi tres años juntos, después de que Helga le ayudara a lavar los trastes caminaba pesarosa mientras subía las escaleras y pensaba el porqué de su horrible situación

-tranquila, yo siempre supe que Lila era mala y se escondía detrás de tanta amabilidad- expreso Alan sorprendiendo a la rubia

-sabes… no me importa Lila- expreso Helga orgullosa de si

-lo sé- le respondió el joven lo que la dejo tranquila –te importa Arnold- expreso haciendo que Helga volviera a la contienda

-no, sabes, hace 15 años que me fui de aquí, obviamente ya no me gusta, ósea era mi estúpido amor de infancia, nada más- respiro hondo después de hablar tan rápido

-claro y por eso te comportas tan nerviosamente estúpida- le reto el pelinegro

-mira, yo siempre he evitado el amor…- le explicaba

-por Arnold-

-no, porque no ganas nada, solo que salgas lastimado y más… porque los hombres son unos idiotas- expreso

-oye…- le reclamo ofendido –hay algunos que realmente se esmeran por recuperar su matrimonio mientras ella se la pasa más que feliz con su compañera de baile-

-pues déjame decirte que esa mujer es lesbiana- le grito

-claro que…- expreso con cierta faena –oh… oh… ella es tan lesbiana-

-creo que estamos igual,¿eh?- dijo Helga parándose frente a su puerta y girando a ver al muchacho que la seguía de cerca

-si…- suspiro –lamento que la novia de Arnold sea una maldita perra-

-lamento que tu esposa sea lesbiana- le respondió a lo que el joven asintió

Helga entro en su habitación

-oh… ¿en qué pieza te acomodaste?- le pregunto curioso

Helga le señalo la habitación en la que estaban todas sus maletas

-oh… te mostraré algo- expreso el chico corriendo a su habitación justo al lado de la de ella y cerrando la puerta

Helga estaba confundida por tal actitud, espero unos minutos pero al no ver respuesta, entro en el cuarto y camino hacia su habitación, se sentó justo a la orilla de la cama mientras sacaba un libro, se recostó y comenzó a hojearlo cuando escucho unos golpes

-Helga- escucho la voz de Alan –código morse… un golpe es un sí y dos golpes es un no- expreso el eco

-ok- respondió Helga divertida al ver la actitud infantil del joven

-oye… ¿me escuchaste?- pregunto el pelinegro golpeando fuertemente la pared provocando que la cama de Helga se retrajera hacia el gran muro –ups!, se retrajo la cama- pregunto preocupado

Helga solo tuvo que dar un golpe para que el chico entendiera y saliera corriendo hacia la habitación de esta para ayudarle…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola n.n <strong>

**esta es una nueva historia y como verán, me base en F.R.I.E.N.D.S. mi serie favorita, si no la han visto se las recomiendo muchísimo o pueden quedarse con mi versión, como gusten **

**comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidas **

**espero les guste esta divertida historia tanto como me gusto a mi **

**por ahora, es todo lo que aclarare, gracias **

**¡ADIÓS! xD **


	2. Viviendo con el enemigo

**Disclaimer: ¡Oye Arnold! es propiedad de Nickelodeon al igual que todos sus personajes, Warner Bros. y sus respectivos autores son dueños de los hechos y situaciones de F.R.I.E.N.D.S. en las que se basa esta historia**

**Aclaración: no hago esto con fines de lucro, así que, por tal motivo, la historia no me pertenece, ni los personajes dando todo crédito a sus respectivos dueños**

**Nota: esta historia puede contener palabras altisonantes y contenido del tipo sexual, se recomienda discreción, por su comprensión, gracias... **

* * *

><p>2. Viviendo con el enemigo<p>

Helga se había levantado muy temprano por el terrible sonido que venia del corredor, de lo que al parecer era una trompeta tocando como si estuviera en el ejército, la furiosa rubia salió de su habitación encontrándose con un perezoso Alan…

-¿Qué rayos es eso? ¿Eres tú?- le pregunto al joven que le miraba adormilado

-no, es Eliza siempre nos despierta a esta hora para que… "desayunemos"- expreso haciendo las comillas

Helga furiosa corrió a la puerta de Eliza y comenzó a golpearla eufóricamente hasta que la joven castaña abrió sonriente

-buenos días- expreso Eliza como si no hubiera ocurrido nada -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver el ceño fruncido de la rubia

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- pregunto Helga tratando de no parecer pesada

-tu- le explico Eliza como si fuera más que obvio

-habla del despertador- le explico Alan a la castaña

-ah… eso… siempre los despierto cuando regreso de correr para que desayunen a gusto- le comento a la rubia –mientras cocino puedes meterte a bañar- le animo

-gracias, es que no suelo despertarme a las…- comento observando su reloj de mano –seis y media de la mañana- volvió a gritar impresionada

Era cierto, Helga no solía levantarse tan temprano, su trabajo siempre empezaba a las nueve así que se dormía placenteramente hasta las siete o siete y media

Eliza hizo caso omiso de los gritos de furia de la rubia y bajo tranquilamente hacia la cocina, mientras Alan a un se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba

-entonces, ¿te vas a meter a bañar?- le pregunto antes de bostezar de nuevo y contagiar a la rubia

-pues ya que- expreso frustrada la joven regresando a su habitación con grandes zancadas denotando su enojo

-menudo humor tienes en las mañanas- comento el pelinegro divertido cuando la rubia traía sus cosas consigo y le miro ceñuda asustando por completo al joven que salió corriendo escaleras abajo

Helga se dirigió al baño, entro en el cuarto, no era muy lujoso, el escusado, un lavamanos que goteaba, la regadera… nada fuera de lo común

Abrió la llave de la regadera y el agua comenzó a descender, se comenzó a desvestir mientras el agua se templaba y el vapor llenaba la habitación

Arnold bajo de su alcoba perezoso con su toalla sobre su hombro pues se había despertado, no tanto por el sonido de la trompeta pues ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, sino más bien, por los eufóricos gritos de Helga, camino hacia el baño, tomo la perrilla y abrió lentamente la puerta mientras bostezaba encontrándose con la rubia desnuda de espaldas que de inmediato se giró y le miro sorprendida, Arnold al ver la desnudes de la chica cerró la puerta apresuradamente pidiendo disculpas

Eliza cocinaba el desayuno mientras Alan le ayudaba colocando la mesa cuando escucharon el tremendo gruñido…

-estúpido cabeza de balón- grito Helga provocando que su quejido resonara por todo lo ancho y largo de la casa e incluso podían afirmar que se escuchó en la acera y hasta el otro lado de la calle

-entonces no solo es así por las mañanas- afirmo Alan convencido de que la actitud de Helga era gruñona

Helga termino de bañarse aun sintiéndose incomoda con la situación ocurrida hace unos momentos y después se encerró en su habitación hasta que Eliza casi tira la puerta y la saco arrastrando, la llevo hasta la cocina donde Arnold le miraba expectante y Alan solo veía la escena como si fuera su película favorita

-buenos días- expreso la rubia amablemente cuando Eliza la hizo sentarse en la mesa frente a los dos chicos y deposito frente a ella el plato de huevo con tocino y el típico café bien cargado de la rubia –excepto para ti, estúpido cabeza de balón- pero tanta amabilidad no duraría si tenía frente a ella a ese joven con la cual se sentía totalmente amenazada y no solo por sus sentimientos encontrados hacia el sino por la vergonzosa situación de hace unos instantes

-Helga, ya te pedí perdón… ¿Qué más quieres que haga?- expreso Arnold totalmente arrepentido y muerto de vergüenza pues su sonrojadas mejillas lo delataban

-podrías… mostrarle tu pene- propuso Alan mirando la reacción de ambos rubios

-Hola… si…- expreso Arnold para llamar la atención de su compañero –bienvenido a una conversación de adultos, Alan- dijo sarcástico

-no, no… espera… tiene razón, tu viste mis bubis, yo quiero ver tu pene- comento Helga en razón de que estaba totalmente de acuerdo

-¿Qué?- grito Arnold impresionando mirando a su hermana para que le diera la razón

-es justo- comento Eliza

-ustedes son… unos traicioneros- expreso frustrado el rubio ojiverde –pero saben que… no me importa, ya me disculpe, así que haya tu si las aceptas o no- espeto como última advertencia a la rubia

-hay Arnold, ya olvidaste lo vengativa que puedo llegar a ser… o quieres que te recuerde el día de los inocentes- le reto la rubia

-bien, ya basta… comportémonos como los adultos que somos- le advirtió Arnold

-pues entonces muéstrame tu pene- expreso Helga frustrada

-¿disculpa?- expreso una muy sorprendida pelirroja que iba entrando en la casa

Todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos

-amm… Lila no es lo que…- trataba de explicarle el rubio a su novia que le veía furiosa

-Alan… es mejor que nos vayamos- le susurro Eliza al chico para que dejaran solos al trio

-espera… se acaba de poner interesante- le explico Alan pero lo que recibió fue que Helga lo empujara lo más fuerte que pudo y este cayó al suelo

-Lila, no lo que paso fue un accidente- le explico la rubia –Arnold entro cuando yo me estaba bañando-

-¿Cómo?- expreso anonadada -¿y cómo rayos no te diste cuenta?- le grito más que enojada, estaba roja de la furia y miraba a su novio como si quisiera asesinarlo

-estaba adormilado… eran las seis y media- le explico el rubio alzando su voz

-a mí no me grites- le respondió la pelirroja de la misma forma

-ok… yo… yo me voy- la rubia salió de la cocina, subió las escaleras lentamente mientras escuchaba como Lila gritaba cada vez más, si seguía así, se quedaría afónica

Alan y Eliza jalaron a Helga hacia la habitación de Arnold y después subieron a la azotea donde tenían de todo, una pequeña sala, un asador, unos cuantos dulces y unos libros

-¿Qué… que ocurre?- pregunto confundida al ver que los chicos se acomodaban

-estamos preparados- le explico Alan tomando la revista de sopa de letras

-¿esto ya había pasado?- expreso más confundida que antes

-sí, siempre se están peleando- comento Eliza tomando uno de los libros y recostándose sobre el sillón cómodamente

-¿desde cuándo?- pregunto la rubia curiosa por la situación

-desde… siempre- explico Eliza invitándola a sentarse junto a ella en el gran sofá –Lila es muy celosa de mi hermano y siempre se están peleando por cualquier tontería-

-sí, recuerdas en la universidad- le comento Alan

-cierto- expreso -mi hermano y Lila iban en la misma universidad…- le conto a una entretenida Helga –pero en diferentes carreras, eran buenos amigos aunque Lila siempre lo celo desde la secundaria aunque nunca fueron novios en la escuela y Arnold tampoco había tenido muchas novias- le comento lo que llamo más la atención de la rubia –empezaron a salir cuando terminaron la universidad y… más específicamente, cuando a Arnold lo ascendieron en su trabajo- explico

-sí, Arnold es un buen arquitecto… muy renombrado- comento Alan –pero cuando termino la universidad comenzó a trabajar en una constructora con los albañiles pero gracias a su ingenio, creatividad y motivación se ganó el puesto de jefe superior y ahora el lleva las construcciones- explico

Helga no podía creerlo sino era que lo oía por boca de la hermana de Arnold y de su actual mejor amigo, pero eso, más bien le sonaba a que Lila era una interesada y ella más que nadie lo sabía perfectamente, la pelirroja jamás se fijaría en el chico de esa forma y también sabia de los fuertes sentimientos que Arnold tenia hacia la chica, obviamente se aprovechó…

Estuvieron escondidos más de dos horas en la azotea, el sol ya comenzaba a calentar y ya estaban más que aburridos

-tengo que ir a dar clases- expreso Alan frustrado al ver su reloj

-¿en dónde?- pregunto Helga pues aun no sabía en que trabaja el chico

-en la universidad estatal de Hillwood, yo estudie con Arnold arquitectura pero a mí no me ha ido también, por eso vivo aquí- comento

-trabajas con Arnold como su ayudante y vas medio tiempo a la escuela- le contradijo Eliza

-metiche- le reprocho el pelinegro

-y dime… ¿tu… aun estudias?- pregunto Helga pues debía admitir que la apariencia de la joven era de una típica estudiante

-oh no… yo soy diseñadora de modas y trabajo en una pequeña empresa que apenas está naciendo, se llama: Industrias Gammelthorpe- explico la castaña

-Gammelthorpe- susurro Helga – se me hace familiar- comento

-pues, la directora general conoce a mi hermano, aunque no son muy cercanos, se llama Rhonda Gammelthorpe Lloyd- expreso la castaña tratando de ayudarle a recordar

-Rhonda- expreso una sobresaltada Helga –pero… Gammelthorpe era… era…- pensaba y abrió los ojos sorprendida –CURLY- grito

-veo que los conoces- expreso Eliza divertida

-si- suspiro

-bueno, iré a ver si ya dejaron de pelear- les comento Alan y se acercó al gran ventanal que servía como techo de la habitación de Arnold –pues… ya no escucho nada… tal vez ella lo mato- expreso

Justo Arnold iba entrado hecho una furia, azoto la puerta se recostó sobre su cama, vio sorprendido a los chicos que le miraban y se levantó para ir con ellos

-¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunto su hermana preocupada

-nada… ya se le pasara el enojo- expreso Arnold –discúlpenme por… hacerles esto y Helga… de nuevo, te ofrezco una disculpa- le pidió

-está bien, por ahora no me vengare- expreso la rubia insatisfecha

Juntos bajaron a la cocina donde Eliza les preparo unas galletas y tomaron un poco de té para amenizar el momento

-entonces, conocías a mis jefes- expreso Eliza indignada reclamándole a su hermano

-ya te había dicho… pero nunca me lleve bien con Rhonda- expreso Arnold

-sí, recuerdo la secundaria- expreso Alan –todas querían con Arnold y todos querían con Rhonda así que la chica trato de conquistarlo pero el caballerosamente le dijo que no y ahí fue donde su reputación se fue al caño- le explico divertido a Helga

-oh, en la secundaria eras un galán- Helga le codeo un poco

-pues no después del rumor que esparció ella- expreso Arnold un poco avergonzado

-pues que dijo- pregunto Helga curiosa

-no quiero decírtelo- comento Arnold pues conocía a la rubia perfectamente y sabía que le haría burla

-que era Gay- aunque Arnold no contaba con su intrépido amigo, Alan

Helga soltó una tremenda carcajada

-sí, y todo fue gracias a Alan que perdió una apuesta y tuvo que vestirse de mujer- le siguió Eliza riéndose con la rubia

-oye- le regaño Alan

-por eso creían que era gay… porque me juntaba contigo- expreso Arnold impresionado regañando a su amigo

Helga estaba que no paraba de reírse, tanto que solo manoteaba mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento

-oye… yo me termine casando con una lesbiana- le respondió Alan ofendido

Helga rio más fuerte por los comentarios de los chicos y la risa de Eliza que era tan contagiosa

El celular de la castaña comenzó a sonar y fue eso lo que los saco a todos del momento tan cómodo que habían creado

-es mi jefe… creo que me odia- expreso Eliza viendo su teléfono

-a mí también- expreso Arnold frustrado

-sí, creo que es como una regla general que te odien tus jefes- comento Alan

-tal vez… o es porque son las once y media de la mañana de un viernes y ustedes siguen aquí… "almorzando"- les explico Helga haciendo explicitas las comillas

-ni nos llevamos tan bien- expreso Eliza en modo de reproche

-sí y ni me importa- expreso Arnold, Alan asintió afirmando que estaba de acuerdo con el comentario del rubio

Helga apreciaba esos momentos, pues en toda su vida no había tenido aquellas risas entre amigos en que nada podía apenarte pues ellos conocían absolutamente todo de ti, se sentía como en familia, tal vez vivir con Arnold no iba a ser tan malo, debía admitir que Eliza le agradaba demasiado, era como una hermana menor a la que podías odiar, molestar, enojarte con ella pero la seguías queriendo, Alan se había vuelto su mejor amigo en tan solo dos días, lo cual era un récord contando que Helga no era muy amistosa por su humor tan sarcástico y acido, además de que nada la hacía reír pero ese chico pelinegro lo había conseguido así de fácil…

El teléfono de la casa sonó y Eliza se levantó para contestar

-es Bob Pataki, Helga- le comunico la castaña a la rubia

Eso hizo que Helga volviera a la realidad, pues algo era cierto, Bob no era del todo feliz al saber que la rubia volvería a su ciudad natal

-Hola- saludo formal –si Bob estoy bien… no, no quiero que me rentes un penthouse- espeto –pues tal vez, ya no necesite de tu dinero- le reto –espera, dije tal vez- advirtió –gracias, pero en serio estoy bien- comento mientras veía en la cocina a Eliza limpiando obsesivamente la mesa, Alan que limpiaba los dientes con un palillo pero lo hacía tan distraídamente que en una de esas el palillo le pico el ojo, Arnold solo reía, y si, debía admitir que el joven rubio era una de las razones importantes por las que podía afirmar que…

-estoy muy bien- suspiro y mostró aquella gran sonrisa, colgó y regreso a la cocina mientras observaba a los chicos –estoy entre amigos– susurro al ver lo contentos y felices que se veían y sonrió para si antes de unírseles de nuevo

* * *

><p><strong>Hola n.n <strong>

**me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado la idea, gracias por sus comentarios los tomo mucho en cuenta**

**y a los que me piden que continué el resto de las historias solo díganme cual, gracias **

**(también seria de gran alago si me comentaran como quieren que estas continúen o como creen)**

**por ahora, es todo... **

**¡ADIÓS! xD **


	3. Los frijoles mágicos

**Disclaimer: ¡Oye Arnold! es propiedad de Nickelodeon al igual que todos sus personajes, Warner Bros. y sus respectivos autores son dueños de los hechos y situaciones de F.R.I.E.N.D.S. en las que se basa esta historia**

**Aclaración: no hago esto con fines de lucro, así que, por tal motivo, la historia no me pertenece, ni los personajes dando todo crédito a sus respectivos dueños**

**Nota: esta historia puede contener palabras altisonantes y contenido del tipo sexual, se recomienda discreción, por su comprensión, gracias... **

* * *

><p>3. Los frijoles mágicos<p>

Ya era lunes a primera hora y era el primer día de Helga en su nuevo trabajo, gracias a que el fin de semana, Eliza no hace su rutina mañanera de despertarse temprano y de paso a todos los demás, la rubia se levantó igual de molesta por los sonidos de la trompeta, arrojo la almohada y camino presurosa encontrándose en el pasillo a Alan y Eliza

-Buenos días- expreso Eliza con si típico humor mañanero

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- le recrimino Helga quitándole la trompeta antes de que volviera a tocarla pues Arnold era de los últimos en despertar

-sé que hoy es tu primer día en el trabajo así que te preparare el desayuno más delicioso que hayas comido un lunes- le comento Eliza –Arnold, ya despierta- grito furiosa y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras

El joven rubio salió de su alcoba adormilado con su toalla de baño y camino hasta la puerta del baño donde sin decir ninguna palabra entro y se escuchó correr el agua de la regadera

-bien, iré por mis cosas para bañarme… sigo después de Arnold- le advirtió la rubia a Alan antes de caminar a su habitación

Arnold salió del baño presuroso

-oye… ¿me puedo meter primero?- le pregunto Alan –es que Helga se tarda demasiado-

-adelante- le animo Arnold y camino hasta su alcoba a buscar su ropa

Helga salió de su habitación arreglando sus cosas cuando por su mente paso una fugaz idea…

-oh sí, es hora de mi venganza- comento Helga sobándose las manos como villana de caricatura, camino hasta el baño, lentamente abrió la puerta, el joven ya se encontraba en la regadera cantando una vieja canción country, la rubia se acercó y tomo la cortina de baño, la abrió y quedo sorprendida al notar que no era Arnold quien estaba adentro

Salió corriendo del baño y se estrelló con el rubio que iba bajando las escaleras con su ropa para plancharla

-tonto, creí que te estabas bañando- le regaño furiosa a lo que el rubio le miro desentendido

Alan salió del baño más que apenado y camino hasta su habitación

Arnold rió divertido al ver la comprometedora situación de la rubia

Helga se levantó furiosa, tomo sus cosas para bañar y se metió al baño sellando la puerta de un azotón

Eliza ya había gritado que estaba listo el desayuno y todos bajaron silenciosos hasta la mesa donde el trió se miraba entre si

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Eliza al ver su extraño comportamiento

Los tres empezaron hablar rápidamente que a ninguno se les entendía lo que decían

-basta, uno a la vez… parezco su madre- les regaño colocando frente a cada uno su plato de huevo con tocino aunque a Helga le dio más porción que a los demás

-Oye… ¿Por qué le das más a ella?- pregunto Alan indignado

-hoy es su primer día de trabajo, se siente nerviosa- le explico Eliza

-¿nerviosa yo?- expreso Helga –jamás estaría nerviosa… no suelo ser sociable con las personas pero soy una mujer muy capaz- comento

-si no es sociable con las personas nosotros somos que… aliens- expreso Alan sarcástico por el anterior comentario de la rubia

-recuerdo que en la secundaria Arnold tuvo que ir al psicólogo por algo similar- comento Eliza

-si… tenía una pesadilla muy recurrente- le recordó el rubio

-¿Qué?¿qué soñabas?- pregunto Helga curiosa

-que me lo iba a comer- susurro Eliza apenada

Helga soltó una gran carcajada

-pesabas 60 kilos a los nueve años- expreso Arnold justificándose –mama y papa te metieron a un campamento para gordos y trataste de escapar- comento

Helga rio más fuerte por las locuras que contaban

-trataba de ayudar a una ardilla que se quedó atorada- le explico Eliza jugando con su comida

-tratabas de comértela- le recrimino Arnold

Helga rió muchísimo más fuerte junto con Alan que estaba atacado de la risa

-si, en la escuela siempre la elegían de portera- le explico el pelinegro

Helga dejo de reírse pues no entendía a que venía el comentario del chico

-¿eso que tiene de malo?- pregunto confundida la rubia

-pues… que me escogían siempre porque yo cubría casi toda la portería- le explico Eliza provocando en Helga una risa tremenda

-bien, ya me tengo que ir- expreso Helga mirando su reloj y tomando su termo de café

-y a mí me falta… media hora para llamar a la escuela y decir que estoy enfermo- comento Alan haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo -¿Qué?- este se hizo el desentendido o realmente no entendía el porqué de tal reacción en sus amigos

La rubia se despidió de todos, salió de la vieja casa de huéspedes, tomo un taxi que le llevo a la ciudad y la dejo frente aquel gran edificio que de ahora en adelante seria su oficina, entro y camino hasta la gran recepción

-buenos días, vengo a ver al señor Zelner- le comento a la secretaria detrás del gran escritorio, esta le dio un pase y le señalo el elevador indicándole que era el último piso al que debería ir

Helga se dirigió al elevador donde apretó el botón del piso 10 y este comenzó su ascenso, la rubia desvió su mirada hacia el gran espejo que rodeaba todo el ascensor y se miró en el…

Lucia tan distinta a aquella niña con el ceño fruncido y el gran moño rosa, ahora si era una mujer, se había maquillado demasiado ligero pues su piel era muy tersa y blanca, un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, rímel, sombras rosas sobre sus parpados ligeramente esfumadas que apenas y se notaban y no podía faltar un poco de brillo en sus labios, no vestía muy formal solo pantalón negro, una blusa rosa y un saco de mangas tres cuartos que reflejaba su jovialidad, recordó a aquella pelirroja que tampoco había cambiado demasiado pero sin duda se había puesto mucho más bella, la castaña hermana de Arnold también era hermosa pues aquellos ojos color esmeralda que tanto el recordaban al rubio eran de llamar mucho la atención, Alan, no podía negar que el joven era muy atractivo, cabello negro, ojos extremadamente azules pero muy claros tanto que Helga al sentirse observada por ellos sentía reflejarse como un espejo, además de su sonrisa que le hacía ver ingenuo pero a la vez misterioso aunque el pelinegro no era quien llamaba más su atención, sino Arnold que también se había puesto mucho más atractivo, era muy alto, su cabello rubio ahora lo llevaba corto y esos ojos verdes que hechizaban a la rubia cada vez que los veía, además de esa sonrisa, no dudo ni un segundo cuando le habían comentado que fue muy popular en sus tiempos de adolescente

Fue el sonido del ascensor anunciando su llegada al piso número diez que saco a Helga del mar de pensamientos que inundaba su mente, camino hasta el gran escritorio y la joven secretaria le animo a acompañarla detrás de un gran ventanal donde se encontraba la oficina

-Señorita Pataki, mucho gusto soy el director general de editorial Mirrow- se presentó el señor no era muy anciano pero tampoco joven

La rubia se acercó y estrecho la mano del hombre

-veras, estoy muy apenado pues tu departamento aún no ha podido inaugurarse así que me vi en la necesidad de instalarte como sub jefa de editores- le comento

Helga frunció el ceño pues no había viajado desde Londres para terminar de sub jefa…

-señor Zelner, con todo respeto, mi trabajo está muy bien valorado y no se quién sea el jefe de editores pero exijo mi cambio lo más rápido posible- exigió la rubia al hombre que le miro asombrado por la actitud de la rubia pero esto no le asusto

Helga termino aceptando el puesto después de haber sido amenazada con una hoja de renuncia, ya que no quería preocupar a Bob o peor hacer que su familia se mudara por completo a Hillwood de nuevo, eso mataría a su padre aunque pensándolo bien, no estaría nada mal

La rubia llego a lo que sería su nueva oficina, aunque este era un cubículo en un rincón de la gran oficina, la joven sentada detrás de un escritorio miro a Helga

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto groseramente

-Helga Pataki, sub jefa de editores- se presentó la rubia del mismo modo tan osado que su compañera

-soy Melanie Stevens- se presentó su compañera rubia –jefa de editores- expreso

-un gusto- estrecho la mano de la rubia, las dos apretaron la mano de la otra pero ninguna se disponía a ceder –bien, a trabajar- le sugirió al ver que su nueva compañera era igual de obstinada que ella misma

-sí, tráeme un café capuchino vainilla sabor bombones y cereza- le pidió la rubia volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio

-disculpa- expreso Helga indignada al ver el comportamiento tan descortés de su actual compañera

-así son las cosas aquí…- le explico la joven entretenida en la computadora

-pero soy sub jefa de editores, no tu asistente- le reto Helga

-pues lo siento, lamento que hayas cambiado todo por unos míseros frijoles- comento la rubia sin prestarle la mínima atención

-¿de qué hablas?- le recrimino una confundida Helga

-pues sí, es como el cuento de los frijoles mágicos, el muchacho cambio todo lo que tenía por unos frijoles mágicos pero en tu caso, son unos simples y míseros frijoles- explico la joven -oh, ¿quieres que llame al señor Zelner?- le reto furtiva

Helga no cabía de su impresión, primero por su nueva compañera y ahora por que se encontraba apretando el botón de los cafés en la máquina expendedora de una tienda de paso a unas cuantas calles de su oficina

-no puedo creer que me haya sobajado tanto- expreso trabando la quijada de lo enojada que estaba

-¿porque lo dices?- le pregunto una joven que tomaba un par de donas y le miraba atenta

-porque tengo unos simples y míseros frijoles - comento la rubia amenazándole con su puño

-oh no, me golpearas con Betsy y los cinco vengadores- comento la joven provocando que Helga se volteara mirarla encontrándose con una de sus más viejas y entrañables amigas de la infancia

-Phoebe- expreso sorprendida al ver el gran cambio de la asiática, realmente era muy hermosa, delgada con piel de porcelana, sus delicados ojos delineados y aquella sonrisa juguetona y sobre todo coqueta que poseía

Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron animadas y muy emocionadas por reencontrarse

-Helga, cuando volviste- expreso enternecida la pelinegra

-hace unos días, la verdad… no mucho- expreso la rubia como justificándose

-tenemos que hablar necesariamente- le animo Phoebe

-claro, veo que eres doctora- comento la rubia al ver la vestimenta de su amiga

-pues sí, estoy de residente en el hospital más demandado de Hillwood y veo que tú eres…- comento Phoebe tratando de adivinar que hacia la gran Helga llevando café

-sub jefa de editores- dijo Helga con voz chillona y mofándose –pero, mi compañera me hizo llevarle un café amenazándome con despedirme- explico su situación actual

-entiendo, mi jefe hace lo mismo…- expreso Phoebe

-pero bueno, dime ¿a qué horas sales?- pregunto entusiasmada Helga

-realmente, estoy muy atareada, ya te dije que es el hospital más demandado de todo Hillwood- le comento de nuevo notoriamente nerviosa

-a las seis- indago la rubia a lo que Phoebe asintió apenada

-bien, nos vemos en la quinta avenida frente a la cuarta y sexta- le comento la pelinegra antes de despedirse

-claro, ahora… a llevarle este café capuchino vainilla sabor bombones y cereza a mi jefa- expreso la rubia divertida

-amm… Helga, el capuchino vainilla que tu buscas es el del otro lado- le explico Phoebe señalando la etiqueta desprendida de la máquina expendedora

-criminal- grito Helga furiosa

-aww… ya te extrañaba- comento Phoebe antes de dirigirse a la caja a pagar lo que compro –nos vemos a las seis- se despidió de la rubia antes de salir de la tienda

-sí, si- expreso Helga furiosa antes de volver a hacer el café pero esta vez en la máquina expendedora correcta

Eran cinco para las seis y Helga ya se encontraba camino al lugar donde se quedó de ver con Phoebe, y justo allí estaba a lado del semáforo

-aquí estoy- le saludo Phoebe al localizar a la rubia que estaba cruzando la calle –veo que aun recuerdas perfectamente las calles- le comento al ver como la rubia se le acercaba –ven, entremos- le dijo antes de entrar en el local que estaba justo enfrente de ellas

Después de pedir los típicos cafés, Helga miro el lugar impresionada

-dime… ¿Cuándo pusieron este café?- pregunto Helga curiosa al ver el lugar

-es Slaussen's- le comento Phoebe divertida

-pues ha cambiado bastante- trato de remediar Helga

-de hecho, es el único lugar que no ha cambiado para nada- explico la pelinegra

-haber Phoebe…- comento la rubia al ver que no iba a llegar a ningún lado pues sí, no reconocía absolutamente nada de su antigua ciudad –mejor dime, ¿Qué tanto ha pasado en mi ausencia?- pregunto

-muchas cosas…- comento Phoebe –pero, dime… ¿Qué rayos te paso? Desapareciste así de la nada al igual que toda tu familia- expreso

-lo se… veras, después de lo que paso con el vecindario, Olga fue a Londres y convenció a papa de mudarse para allá, obvio yo tenía diez años y no podía hacer nada, así que eso fue… nos mudamos a Londres, de la noche a la mañana, sin ninguna explicación lógica alguna- explico –y ahora, regreso y veo que todo que lo que conozco ahora ha cambiado- Helga ya había entrado en confianza cuando el mesero llego con sus cafés –en Londres había estado revisando varios lugares donde quedarme aquí en Hillwood, pero no quería nada costoso así que un compañero que había venido a visitar a unos parientes lejanos me comento de una casa de huéspedes muy económica además de hogareña y todo eso, así que me contacte, hicimos el trato y llegue a esa vieja casa de huéspedes, estúpidamente cegada, es decir, sin saber que era la casa de… ARNOLD- dio un gran suspiro para recuperar el aliento que había perdido al hablar tan rápido

Phoebe abrió los ojos impresionada

-es decir, ¿estás viviendo con Arnold?- expreso sorprendida

-si- grito Helga como si hubiera confesado su más grande secreto –pero, todo es diferente, no sabía que tenía un hermana, que salía con Lila- expreso nerviosa –así que dime… ¿Qué rayos paso?- le exigió

-pues, si… muchas cosas… cambiaron cuando te fuiste, primero que nada, cuando entramos a la secundaria regresaron los padres de Arnold con su hermana menor Eliza… ella fue la razón por la que no pudieron volver antes, Eliza es menor por unos dos años así que, según Arnold, se quedaron para criarla y recaudar lo suficiente para volver – le explico Phoebe –sobre Arnold y Lila, no se mucho… la verdad, al salir de la secundaria todos nos separamos, yo obviamente fue a Harvard y hace dos años pedí mi trasferencia a Hillwood, así que… estoy igual que tu… ya no sé nada de nadie- expreso

-bueno… yo supe que Rhonda y Curly se casaron- le explico Helga

-¿en serio, y no me invitaron a su boda?- comento Phoebe indignada

-además, es jefa de Eliza- le dijo Helga

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Phoebe confundida

-¿conoces industrias Gammelthorpe?- le pregunto a lo que la pelinegra asintió

-es una dueña de varias tiendas de ropa de marcas prestigiadas- comento impresionada

-Thadeus Gammelthorpe, así se llama Curly- le explico

-¿en serio?- Phoebe abrió los ojos impresionada parecía más perdida ella que Helga que regreso después de 15 años sin saber de nadie

Helga invito a Phoebe a la vieja casa de huéspedes para que saludara a Arnold y le platicaran mejor todo lo que se había perdido en dos años y la rubia en quince

-Hola, miren quien vino conmigo- expreso Helga entrando en la casa de huéspedes

Alan y Eliza miraron a la pelinegra y corrieron a saludarla, justo Arnold iba entrando en la casa de huéspedes acompañado de su mejor amigo…

-miren quien vino conmigo- expreso Arnold

-esperen… un deja vú- expreso Alan al escuchar en Arnold las exactas palabras pronunciadas por Helga hace unos instantes

-¿Gerald?- la rubia se acercó para saludar al moreno que la miro impresionado pero la abrazo fuertemente

-¿Helga, cuando volviste?- pregunto y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la pelinegra –Phoebe- expreso sorprendido y de inmediato soltó a la rubia para acercarse a la asiática

-que hermosa reunión- expreso Alan enternecido

-sí, iré a preparar la cena- grito Eliza emocionada

-pero no grites- le regaño Alan

-lo siento- volvió a gritar antes de correr a la cocina

-supongo que se quedaran a cenar- les sugirió Arnold

-claro- respondieron Gerald y Phoebe al mismo tiempo y siguieron platicando

Y así fue, todos se reunieron en la mesa de la vieja casa de huéspedes a cenar y después se dispusieron a platicar un rato en la sala sobre los viejos tiempos, no sin las tontas pero divertidas intervenciones de Alan y Eliza que no entendían algunas cosas pero las complementaban con algún relato adolescente que hacía a Helga morirse de la risa…

-tengo frijoles mágicos- susurro Helga para sí al ver la divertida reunión que se había formado que no podía ser más que perfecta, sus viejos y ahora sus nuevos amigos

* * *

><p><strong>muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que bueno que les haya gustado y que les haga reír n.n <strong>

**¡ADIOS! xD **


	4. Dia de San Valentin

4. Día de San Valentín

-Buenos días- saludo Helga a Eliza y Alan que se encontraban en la cocina, aunque solo recibió por parte de ellos un gesto de asco

La rubia se acercó a ellos y dirigió su mirada al punto que era observado por Alan y Eliza con detenimiento

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto confundida -¿o… ella?- expreso

-es el nieto más pequeño de los Green- le explico Alan

-y… ¿Por qué esta vestido de novia?- pregunto aún más curiosa

-exacto- expreso Eliza sin despegar la mirada del joven que caminaba frente a la acera

-que putazo- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo cuando el joven se calló y el golpe resonó por todo lo ancho de la cuadra

-gracias- dijo Arnold con sarcasmo que iba entrando a la cocina y en cuanto escucho ese comentario se quitó la corbata que traía puesta

-tranquilo, no era para ti- le animo Eliza

-pero si fuera tu… si me cambiaria de corbata- Helga le hizo burla y se acercó para acomodársela

-esta es la corbata que Lila me regalo y como hoy es día de san Valentín planeaba llevarla- comento agradeciendo a la rubia por el acto aunque no se dio cuenta de cómo Helga bajo mirada algo triste

-¿y a donde planeas llevarla hoy?- le comento Eliza animadamente

-al Chez Paris- expreso el rubio ilusionado

Helga sintió una punzada pero solo se limitó a ignorar el comentario, se sentó a lado de Alan y almorzó en silencio

Arnold fue el primero en irse, era sábado y sorprendería a su novia en el trabajo pues a la pelirroja le toco trabajar, lo cual era extraño pues es maestra de primaria

-Hola, chicos… ¿Qué harán para día de san Valentín?- Phoebe llego a la casa de huéspedes y saludo a los chicos

-tomando en cuenta que es hoy… nada- expreso Alan amargado

-bueno… yo planeo ir al centro comercial a activar un plan y como hoy siempre hacen buenos descuentos… ustedes me van a acompañar- les comento aunque más que nada parecía una orden

-Hola- entro Gerald en la casa de huéspedes –chicos, los vengo a invitar al torneo de basquetbol- expreso emocionado mostrándole las entradas

-Arnold no está- le explico Alan

-supongo que solo seremos nosotros dos- comento Gerald aburrido

-y nosotras tres iremos a la plaza- expreso Eliza

Cada quien se fue por su lado, los chicos al partido y las chicas daban una vuelta por la plaza mientras Arnold llegaba a la escuela primaria donde trabajaba Lila aunque esta se encontraba completamente vacía, la llamo a su teléfono y este marcaba fuera de servicio, así que preocupado, fue a la casa de su novia y toco insistente el timbre, al no obtener respuesta subió por el árbol trasero de la casa hasta la ventana para encontrarse con una escena aturdidora…

Cayó de la rama del árbol al ver a su novia en brazos de otro en pleno día de san Valentín

Gerald ya se encontraba en su asiento observando el partido cuando noto que Alan ya se había tardado en regresar del baño

-bien, iremos a un breve intermedio- anuncio el comentarista –y aprovecharemos para dar algunos anuncios… Amigos de Alan Star favor de pasar por el a la enfermería, gracias- expresaron

Gerald abrió los ojos impresionados aunque era de esperar, se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la enfermería para encontrarse con Alan completamente lleno de ronchas

-¿Qué rayos ocurrió?- le pregunto preocupado

-al parecer soy alérgico al maní- le comento divertido el chico

-pero te comiste 3 bolsas de maní- expreso Gerald impresionado

-dije que era alérgico no que no me gustaba- explico Alan

Las chicas se encontraban en la tienda de celulares

-pero yo no quiero un plan compartido- le recriminaba Phoebe al joven que le atendía

-pues lo siento, señorita… ya no lo puedo cambiar- explico el joven –no puede dárselo a su novio- le animo

-cree que estaría aquí peleando con usted si tuviera novio- dijo sarcástica

-bueno, a una de sus amigas- le comento el joven al ver a Eliza y Helga detrás de la asiática

-oiga, a mí no me meta- le regaño Helga frustrada

-solo es un plan compartido- dijo el joven al verse acorralado

-ni siquiera tengo la "pl…"- expreso Eliza retando al joven

Después de una pelea con el joven y obligar de alguna manera a Helga para usar el plan compartido con Phoebe, salieron de la tienda de celulares, o mejor dicho, la sacaron de la tienda…

-los voy a demandar- grito Helga furiosa cuando la echaron de la tienda

-no eres abogada- le explico Eliza

-podría serlo- expreso Phoebe maliciosamente

Las tres caminaban algo decepcionadas por la plaza al ver tantas parejas y como si fuera el destino se pararon justo frente a la tienda de vestidos de novia

-quisiera casarme- expreso Eliza

-primero necesitas alguien que te lo pida- le comento Helga

-miren y están a mitad de precio- comento Phoebe

Las tres se miraron entre si…

Gerald y Alan caminaban por la plaza comercial cuando tres chicas que modelaban en el aparador vestidos de novia llamaron su atención…

-esas son… Eliza, Helga y Phoebe- susurro Gerald sorprendido señalando el aparador de la tienda

Las chicas se habían probado algunos vestidos y tomaban champan que la tienda les había obsequiado

-algún día me casare y usare este vestido- decía Phoebe

-oigan esos son Alan y Gerald, rápido… gírense… el novio no puede ver a la novia- les comento a las chicas

-no nos vamos a casar con Gerald y Alan- explico Helga

-no después de esto- expreso Eliza

-¿quieren que los asuste?- les animo

Gerald y Alan entraron a la tienda para burlarse de sus "urgidas" amigas cuando una rubia se acercó seductora a ellos y grito…

-Acepto- expreso Helga

Gerald y Alan salieron corriendo presurosos de la tienda ante las risas divertidas de las chicas

Todos volvieron a la casa de huéspedes, prepararon unas cuantas botanas y tomaban champaña

-no era así como esperaba pasarme el día de san Valentín- comento Gerald

-es mejor que estar solo- les animo Phoebe

-mire… el Gay de los Green tiene un amigo- comento Alan comiendo nachos

-cierto- afirmaron todos viendo la escena del joven sentado en la acera de enfrente platicando con otro joven

-esperen… ese es nuestro amigo- expreso Helga impresionada

-es Arnold- comento Gerald

Salieron por su amigo que se veía realmente triste…

-¿Qué te paso?- le preguntaron cuando ya estaba más tranquilo

-Lila me era infiel con Brainy- explico con la mirada perdida

Todos se compadecieron por su amigo y se quedaron en silencio solo acompañándolo en su dolor aunque Helga no sabía cómo sentirse si triste o feliz lo que si sabía es que ahora tendría una nueva oportunidad, tal vez, el destino no era tan cruel

-sabes, Arnold, se justo como animarte- le comento Gerald tratando de animarlo

Al poco rato, Eliza había preparado gran variedad de comida y botana, los chicos habían puesto algo de música y las chicas habían preparado unos juegos, y ahora, jugaban Twister

-Helga, brazo izquierdo, azul, y pierna derecha, verde- le comento Gerald

Helga como pudo se acomodó pero tiro a Phoebe que tiro a Alan que aventó a Eliza provocando que Arnold se riera por fin

-gracias chicos, esto realmente me anima- suspiro el joven al ver el enredadero en el que estaban sus amigos

-ya se, hay que echarles palomitas- dijo Gerald tomando el gran tazón y lanzándoselas

Las chicas trataban de evitar las palomitas pero Alan las trataba de alcanzar y algunas si caían en su boca, cuando el teléfono sonó

-Hola- respondió sin ánimos

-buenas tardes, señor Shortman, le hablamos para confirmar su reservación de esta noche en este restaurant- explico el señor

Arnold pensaba como cancelar la reservación en pleno san valentin cuando miro a sus amigos teniendo una pequeña guerra de comida

-sabe, deseo cambiar la reservación, en lugar de dos personas, reserve… para seis- expreso animado

Los chicos seguían peleando cuando Arnold regreso a la sala y todos se quedaron quietos observando toda acción que hiciera el chico

-vamos al chez parís- les animo

Todos se acercaron a abrazarlo…

-sin duda, es mejor estar entre amigos en san Valentín- expreso Arnold al sentir el caluroso abrazo de sus amigos

* * *

><p><strong>aquí<strong>** esta otro capitulo, espero les guste y tarde en subirlo porque estaba esperando que llegara la fecha, muy bien aquí esta, disfrútenlo **

**feliz día del amor y la amistad! arriba esos ánimos **

**¡ADIÓS! **


End file.
